


the last time (i'll fall in love)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, brief appearances from minhyuk and wonho, changki are instantly whipped, probably really cliche but who doesn't love cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: "Hi, are you Changkyun?" A voice asked, attracting Changkyun's attention. "I'm Yoo Kihyun.""Im Changkyun. Ah, you knew that, that's why you asked me, I'm sorry," Changkyun reached to take Kihyun's hand, giving it a firm shake before his hand snaked back to his lap. His leg bounced discreetly, the smile he wore almost painful from how forced it was."Don't apologize, it's okay. You look nervous, Changkyun. I'm not gonna bite you. Relax a bit. If you don't want to do this, we can just leave and tell Hoseok we didn't hit it off. There's no pressure."Changkyun took a deep breath before shaking his head. He finally allowed his eyes to rest on the man - Kihyun - and take in his appearance. He was definitely charming.alternatively: changkyun's convinced to go on a blind date. he instantly falls for yoo kihyun. yoo kihyun does his best to make changkyun comfortable, and ends up falling for him, too.





	the last time (i'll fall in love)

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3hlmUzParw) is the song kihyun sings to changkyun while they're walking, so feel free to give it a listen! their appearances are from the amen mv, so feel free to actually look at it for a better idea of how they look!

"I really don't want to be here," Changkyun murmured as he was pushed toward a small restaurant, the exterior white and modern. He stumbled a few times, feet catching the ground every few steps. He turned to look at Hoseok with pleading eyes, raising a sleeve-covered hand to grip the man's wrist. "Hyung, I'm really not good around strangers. I didn't think you were serious about the whole blind date thing. You know I'm really bad at talking and acting..." 

 

The only sympathy Changkyun received was a firm pat to his lower back before he was nudged forward once more. "It's okay, really. I know the guy. He'd be perfect for you. Just look for the prettiest guy. If he isn't here yet - we're twenty minutes early, he's usually fifteen - he'll find you. He's smart," Hoseok encouraged, stopping in front of the door and spinning Changkyun around to face him. He raised his hands, fingers running through Changkyun's brown locks and trying to style them again. "Your roots are showing. Lucky for you, you look cute like this." 

 

"Hyung," Changkyun pleaded again, already knowing what would come from the man's lips in reply. He slouched his shoulders in defeat, letting Hoseok do whatever he wanted to his hair. "How do I act? What do I say?" He narrowed his eyes up at Hoseok, awaiting a belated answer as the man's hands dropped from Changkyun's hair to his sweater. "Do I sit with proper posture? Is he older than me?" He continued to ask questions, raising his hand as Hoseok tugged at his sleeve. 

 

"Kkukkungie," Hoseok warned lowly, fingers tugging the lint from Changkyun's navy blue sweater before trailing them up to the boy's shoulders. "Act like yourself. Say whatever's natural to you. Sit comfortably, it'll be strange to sit like you're being interviewed for a job. Yes, he's older than you. He's my age, but he was born in November," he answered patiently, pulling off the last bit of lint and giving a satisfied smile. He cupped Changkyun's cheeks, squeezing them lightly. "Text me if you need me to walk you home." 

 

"Is he a scorpio or a sagittarius then? I've heard scorpios are mean. Well, November ones anyway." Changkyun shrunk under the eyes staring down at him, Hoseok's lips pulled tight. "Okay, I haven't," he admitted in a small voice, tugging his sleeves over his hands to occupy himself.

 

"Don't ask him if he's a scorpio or a sagittarius, he might just bite your head off. He's a fiery little thing, Kkukkung. But it'll be alright. I promise he's kind and I think he suits you pretty well. Go sit down, alright? I'll keep my phone on me and my sound will be all the way up. If you don't like him, I'll come pick you up." Hoseok pulled Changkyun into a hug, careful not to ruin the appearance he put so much work into. 

 

"Thanks, hyung," Changkyun murmured into the man's ear, hands curled into fists against Hoseok's sides. They pulled back from the hug after a brief moment, giving Changkyun time to take a deep breath. Just as he exhaled, however, Hoseok pushed him through the door with a squeeze to his shoulder. 

 

"Good luck!" 

 

The walls were a Norway green color, the interior design minimal; simplistic. The tables were wooden, glossed over and polished well, while the backs of the chairs were metallic. It was definitely out of Changkyun's element, the boy preferring fast food restaurants or Korean barbecues. He took a seat near the back, his fingers dancing on the table for a brief moment before his hands fell to his lap. His shoulders were squared, spine rod-straight as he gnawed on his lower lip. 

 

"Hi, are you Changkyun?" A voice asked, attracting Changkyun's attention. He nodded before he registered anything else, a nervous smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his cheeks or eyes. "Ah, good," the voice continued, a slim body sliding into the chair in front of him and moving forward. The other person made himself comfortable almost instantly, elbows resting on the table and his hands folded casually. He gave a bright smile, raising a hand to shake Changkyun's. "I'm Yoo Kihyun." 

 

"Im Changkyun. Ah, you knew that, that's why you asked me, I'm sorry," Changkyun reached to take Kihyun's hand, giving it a firm shake before his hand snaked back to his lap. His leg bounced discreetly, the smile he wore almost painful from how forced it was. His heart raced in his chest. 

 

"Don't apologize, it's okay. You look nervous, Changkyun," Kihyun pointed out, offering a gentle smile, "I'm not gonna bite you. Relax a bit. If you don't want to do this, we can just leave and tell Hoseok we didn't hit it off. There's no pressure." 

 

Changkyun took a deep breath before shaking his head. He finally allowed his eyes to rest on the man - Kihyun - and take in his appearance. He was also wearing navy blue - a nice button up with a pocket on his left breast. A white floral pattern decorated a large portion of his chest, making the shirt look a bit more casual, but no less handsome. His hair was a light brown, so light it almost appeared orange. His brown eyes were small and slanted, looking much more like a fox than a boy with such an innocent smile. He was definitely charming. 

 

"Alright, so, I'll try my best to steer the conversation since you're nervous. I don't mind much," Kihyun informed with a sweet smile, shifting in his seat and leaning forward again. "Alright, so, Changkyun, how old are you?" He questioned, eyes tender and interested. His earrings caught the light when he moved a bit too much. 

 

"Ah, I'm 20. My birthday's on the 26th of January. What about you?" Changkyun raised a hand to rub at the shell of his ear, the too-wide smile he forced on his lips finally dropping. He repeated a mantra in his head, reminding himself of Kihyun's words. If he doesn't want to do this, he can just leave. If he doesn't want to do this, they can tell Hoseok they weren't compatible. 

 

"I'm 22. My birthday will be on November 22nd. Don't call me a sagittarius, hm?" Kihyun leaned forward with a playful grin. "I'm a scorpio, through and through." He leaned back again with a soft hum, twiddling his thumbs. "Are you a morning person or a night owl? That's something I've never been asked before on a date, so might as well ask it myself." 

 

"I'm a night owl. I'm bad at going to sleep when I should. I sleep during the day a lot, when I don't have classes or work or anything. Even with class and work, I do stay up late. Really late," Changkyun admitted with a shy smile, his tongue playing at his upper canine when he felt his ears burn. "What about you? Are you a night owl or...?" 

 

"It depends on the time of the year," Kihyun admitted with a cheeky grin, leaning back for a brief moment. "During the summer, I'm horrible at sleeping. The spring, too. I clean, or I take care of my friends. I'm awake during ungodly hours of the night bringing them something to eat. During the winter and autumn, though, I sleep like a baby. Falling asleep at eight like I'm an old man, waking up before the birds, it's got its perks," he explained, already leaning forward again. 

 

"Where do you work?" Changkyun asked hesitantly, finally bringing his hands up to rest on the table. His shoulders fell into a natural slouch. "What do you do?" 

 

"Flower shop. Cliche, right? The chipper boy working in the flower shop. Sounds like something from a romance movie, but it's true. Someone's gotta do it, especially when other guys have a sense of masculinity so fragile, they can't even say hi to another guy in passing. Simple etiquette, might I remind you, which is an important thing." Kihyun's eyes narrowed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "I do most everything there. Water the flowers, put together the bouquets, manage the register, you name it. What about you?"

 

"Nothing nearly as cliche. I just tutor kids in my classes and they pay me. Sometimes I tutor younger kids, like high schoolers or middle schoolers. I get paid more for them, since it's their parents paying me and not them. It's not special but it helps me eat," Changkyun admitted, his eyes falling to the table and watching his own fingers dance along the surface. It was only at times like these that he remembered just how boring he was. 

 

"A job doesn't need to be special," Kihyun said softly, leaning onto his forearms and gazing at Changkyun as if every word he spoke was more interesting than the bits and pieces of casual chatter that could be heard around the restaurant, "if jobs were what made us special, we wouldn't be very interesting at all. Imagine how many office workers there are in the world. Korea, China, the US, Mexico, Peru, where aren't there office workers? Do you find that job very special?" 

 

Changkyun held back a small smile as he shook his head. 

 

"Exactly. A job is a job. Our only goal is to find a job that makes us happy. Which brings me to ask: what's your dream job?" Kihyun gave a grin at his own question, clearly proud with his segway into another topic. 

 

"Rapper. I like to rap. I make my own songs with my friend, Jooheon, but I've never released my own stuff. He's more confident. He has a pretty healthy following. I've featured in a track or two." Changkyun brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, careful to keep eye contact with Kihyun. 

 

"Be more confident. You have an attractive voice. I guarantee that, if you were to release a track of your own, I'd listen to it every day. Your voice just has that replay quality to it. It's not quite buttery or velvety, but it is deep and it caresses every syllable you speak the right way. Kinda like a wave," Kihyun encouraged softly, a tender smile on his lips. "But I'd like to be a singer. I used to want to be an idol when I was younger. I learned to play guitar and sang almost every day. My high school friends told me I should've gone for it." 

 

"Why didn't you?" 

 

"Well, I didn't know if I was ready to let all of this go. Living a normal life, being able to walk into a restaurant like this and talk to whoever I wanted and be free to date and like whoever I pleased, being able to go home and see my mom whenever I want. I didn't think I was quite ready." The smile that tugged at his lips was soft, bittersweet. His eyes held a far away look, as if he was imagining such a fate. "I don't regret it. I'm happy. I think I'd be happy if I did become an idol, too, just a different kind, you know?" 

 

"That's... actually really..." Changkyun trailed off, feeling a bit loss for words. He tugged at his sleeve again, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. 

 

"I'm charming, I know," Kihyun joked lightly, the smile returning to his eyes. "Another question to ask... Hm... What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Or the one you eat the most, I guess." 

 

"Lemon flavored. Don't judge, I already feel you judging. What about you?" 

 

"I've started to get really into mint chocolate." 

 

Changkyun felt his jaw drop the slightest bit, eyes narrowing at Kihyun. "That tastes like toothpaste." 

 

"I don't know what kind of toothpaste you've been using, but let me know the brand, because it must be delicious." 

 

"You wish it did! I don't know anyone who likes mint chocolate!" 

 

"Hi, I'm Yoo Kihyun, and I really like mint chocolate ice cream." Kihyun reached out with a grin, aiming for Changkyun's hand to shake again. 

 

"No! That's gross!" Changkyun said with a laugh, catching Kihyun's hand and lacing their fingers unconsciously. "Just eat your toothpaste, you weirdo!" 

 

"While toothpaste may be nontoxic, large quantities may make you sick," Kihyun exclaimed with a laugh. "Okay, before you rip my hair out, how about we move on? Name a song you're obsessed with right now." 

 

"Elhae's Halfway Love. I listen to it on repeat when I have nothing to do," Changkyun answered easily, elbows finally propped up on the table. Kihyun's fingers were still twined with his. He didn't notice. 

 

"I'm obsessed with Eric Benet's The Last Time. Maybe I'll sing it to you sometime?" 

 

 

"Hey, let me walk you home. It's the least I could do after making you stay so late," Kihyun offered with a small smile, holding the door open for Changkyun before following him out. "It's dark anyway." 

 

"How will you get home, hyung?" Changkyun asked with a small frown, waiting for Kihyun to fall into the same pace. 

 

"I have a friend, Minhyuk, I can just call him and have him pick me up." Kihyun gave Changkyun a reassuring smile, his shoulder brushing against Changkyun's every other step. 

 

"Fair enough," Changkyun murmured with a soft laugh, feeling his cheeks heat up when their hands brushed. "Hey, since we're gonna be walking for a while, why don't you sing to me?" 

 

Kihyun gave a hum, lip pulled between his teeth as he feigned thinking it over. "I suppose I could sing to you. But only if you promise to rap for me next time." 

 

Changkyun's heart fluttered at the thought of a next time. "Yeah, yeah, of course." 

 

Smiling in satisfaction, Kihyun started to sing softly. It took Changkyun a few moments to recognize the song as Kihyun's current favorite - Eric Benet's The Last Time, he'd said. His lisp was obvious, a little thing Changkyun had picked up on when Kihyun loosened up even more throughout their date. "The first time we walked under that starry sky, there was a moment when everything was clear. I didn't need to ask or even wonder why because each question is answered when you're near, and I'm wise enough to know when a miracle unfolds, this is the last time I'll fall in love." 

 

His fingers loosely gripping Kihyun's sleeve, Changkyun stayed as silent as possible while listening to Kihyun. He allowed his head to fall back, staring up at the stars with a small smile on his lips. He felt comfortable listening to Kihyun sing, felt like the brushing of their shoulders was more familiar than the feeling of his own breathing. 

 

"As far as I can see, there's only you and only me. This is the last time I'll fall in love. Last time I'll fall in love. The last time I'll fall in love," Kihyun finished, voice entering a lovely falsetto for the briefest moment. His hand reached over to pull his sleeve free from Changkyun's fingers before slotting them between his own. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was obsessed with that song," he murmured, voice so soft it was as if he was afraid of shattering the quiet. 

 

Changkyun allowed their hands to swing loosely between them, answering Kihyun's words with a small nod. He didn't know when the feeling had swelled in his chest, but he didn't want the night to end. 

 

"You'd better give me your number before you kick me out of your apartment," Kihyun teased softly as he nudged Changkyun's shoulder with his own, "I don't intend on this being a one-time thing if you don't." 

 

"Of course I don't. I just didn't want to be the first to ask in case you... Well, you know..." Changkyun trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

 

"In case I what? Didn't like you? Changkyun, I don't ever work that hard to make someone comfortable," Kihyun pointed out with a small smile. 

 

"That's... nice to know," Changkyun mumbled with a shy smile, glancing over at Kihyun. 

 

 

"We're here," Changkyun admitted hesitantly, walking up to his doorstep. "How long did Minhyuk say he would be?" 

 

"He left ten minutes ago, so I'd assume..." Kihyun paused at the sound of a car pulling up and stopping, the window rolling down to reveal a man with messy blond hair.

 

"Hey Ki! Take your time!" The man exclaimed, giving Kihyun a thumbs up. "I won't look!" He added before his window raised once more. 

 

"... now," Kihyun mumbled with a soft sigh, his eyes returning to Changkyun. 

 

"Ah, yeah." 

 

"I'll see you sometime soon, alright, Kyun?" Kihyun gave Changkyun's hand a light squeeze before he let go. He took a slow breath before he began to walk toward the car. 

 

Changkyun turned to his door, pulling the key from his pocket. Just when he unlocked the door, a hand gripped his elbow. "Huh?" 

 

"Hey, I forgot. Your number?" Kihyun sounded a bit breathless, as if he'd given himself whiplash in his haste. He pulled his phone out, offering it to Changkyun. 

 

"Ah, right," Changkyun mumbled, taking Kihyun's phone and entering his number. He returned it after a brief moment, giving him a small smile. "Goodnight, hyung." 

 

"Goodnight, Kyun," Kihyun responded with a small smile of his own. He turned again, though he paused this time, as if considering something.

 

Changkyun parted his lips to ask if something was wrong. He was shocked into silence when Kihyun turned again, his lips landing in a gentle kiss against Changkyun's cheek. 

 

He smiled. "Goodnight, Kyun," he said again before he scurried to the car, his ears burning. 

 

A hand on his cheek, Changkyun felt himself blushing. He could still faintly feel the press of Kihyun's lips against his cheek. He hoped he'd feel it again soon. "Goodnight, hyung!" He stuttered out once he heard Kihyun open the car door. 

 

Kihyun grinned, raising a hand and waving. "See you!" 

 

"Yeah, of course!" 

 

"You'll rap for me, right?" 

 

"Yeah, of course!"

 

Kihyun shut his door after waving one last time. The car started again after a short second and it pulled off.

 

Changkyun could only watch, his hand still clutching the cheek Kihyun had kissed. 

 

Maybe blind dates weren't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> my senior year is finally over, which means i have the motivation to write again!! yay! this is something i thought of on a whim after i watched the mv for amen (for the 2015514th time, tbh) so enjoy this! the "norway green" nonsense is the color i found that the wall behind changkyun in the video's matched, so that's where that came from! enough of my blabbering, however! i hope you enjoyed this! thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> when will i ever not write changki?


End file.
